The present invention relates to orientable glazing for motor vehicles, attached to a glazing frame which has an attachment flange, and comprising a toughened window glass, a run of elastically deformable adhesive along part of the periphery of the window glass for bonding the window glass to the attachment flange, a profiled elastomer seal laid against the window glass at least in that part of the periphery of the window glass that is not covered by the run of adhesive, and an opening and closing mechanism acting at a point on the window glass that lies opposite the run of adhesive.
Pivoting orientable glazing of this type is already known from document DE-U-8709446. In this known orientable glazing, the run of adhesive acts as a hinge and is installed along the vertical front edge of the window glass. Along the other edges of the window glass, there is a preformed profiled seal fixed to the edge of the window glass.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,153 discloses orientable glazing for motor vehicles, in which a run of adhesive laid along the upper horizontal edge of the window glass acts as a hinge, the opening and closing mechanism acting on the middle of the lower edge of the window glass. In this case too, the run of adhesive extends only in a straight line along the middle of the upper edge of the window glass and ends before the rounded corner region which, in the same way as the remaining part of the periphery of the window glass, is sealed by a simple tubular seal which, for its part, is laid on the window frame flange.
Known orientable glazings of this type have specific drawbacks. Specifically, all the known embodiments have in common the fact that when the glazing is in the open position in a motor vehicle travelling in the rain, it does not prevent the rain from coming in. Furthermore, known orientable glazing has the drawback that the window glass, when open, shakes, particularly when the vehicle is travelling at high speed, and thus creates annoying noises.